GUNDAM KITSUNE
by Regina Alba Blossom
Summary: La humanidad ha alcanzado un punto de no retorno que debió ser empujada a sobrevivir en las estrellas, pero aun así debía pleitesía a la Alianza Unida de la Esfera Terrestre. Cansados de la opresión, se pone en marcha la Operación Meteoro, pero lo que desconocían era que los altos mandos del Ejercito de la Alianza Unida estaban en conocimiento de dichos planes.


_Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la franquicia Gundam a Estudios Sunrise._

**INICIO**

En un futuro distante, la humanidad alcanzo un punto crítico con relación a su permanencia en la Superficie terrestre, por lo que volcaron sus esperanzas hacia las estrellas, instalándose –forzosamente – en el espacio por causa de las continuas guerras y la hostilidad climática producto de la intervención humana en la naturaleza.

La colonización del Satélite Natural de la Tierra, la Luna fue el primer paso para la nueva era Espacial, determinando un nuevo hito para la civilización en nombrar el correr de los años como Después de la Colmena Lunar o DCL para abreviar.

La Colmena Lunar fue el punto de despegue para la fabricación de las estructuras espaciales que orbitaban la Tierra, llamadas Colonias Espaciales siendo estas financiadas algunas por países de primer mundo o empresas multinacionales que pudieron gerenciar sus construcciones, consiguiendo mano de obra de los países pobres cuyos habitantes buscaban mejores condiciones de vida.

Las Colonias espaciales eran inmensos cilindros presurizados, encontrándose en relativa estabilidad en la zona de Langrange de la órbita terrestre, girando a alta velocidad sobre su propio eje, creando una gravedad artificial que empujaba para fuera, por lo que permitía a sus habitantes que sus hogares y lugares de trabajo se establezcieran en las paredes internas del cilindro, de forma que al mirar hacia arriba era posible de ver el otro lado de la ciudad construida en su mirada interior.

Con la humanidad abandonando a la Tierra con grandes expectativas para iniciar sus nuevas vidas, aquellos que permanecieron sobre la superficie terrestre se unieron bajo una misma bandera como Alianza Unida de la Esfera Terrestre, cuyo poder militar fue en ascenso con el correr de los siglos, llegando a tomar control de una colonia tras otra, usando el nombre de la justicia y la paz, corrompiéndose por intereses militarísticos, llegando al poco tiempo a oprimir a las Colonias Espaciales, quienes tras siglos de silencioso opresión, bajo el liderazgo del Pacificador, Uzumaki Naruto, miembro de unas de las más antiguas familias que financiaron la colonización espacial, quien buscaba una solución pacífica al conflicto, su movimiento llamado Jinchuriki había tomado relevancia, siendo apoyado por el Dueño de la Colmena Lunar, Otsutsuki Tsukimaru, y el regente del Pacifico Reino de Byakko, Hyuuga Hiroshi.

El Triunvirato de la Paz, como eran conocidos estos personajes, trabajaban arduamente en conseguir un acuerdo que beneficiara a las tres partes.

Pero un atentado en el año 377 DCL cobro la vida del Triunvirato de la Paz haciendo que las Colonias espaciales buscaran un medio alterno para alcanzar la paz, por su parte la Colmena Lunar se distancio políticamente del asunto cuando Otsutsuki Kaguya, hija de Tsukimaru, decidió convertir en una fortaleza impenetrable las instalaciones selenitas.

Y la Alianza Unida de la Esfera Terrestre jamás creyó que las Colonias Espaciales querrían una compensación por la pérdida de su líder, silenciando cualquier crítica a la fuerza, los habitantes de las colonias debían soportar el gobierno de sus patrias madres terrestres, teniendo cualquier atisbo de rebelión sofocado violentamente. A tal punto llego el amedrentamiento a las Colonias por el uso de los Mobile Suits, grandes vehículos humanoides de batalla, construidos por el Ejército de la Alianza Unida.

Era el 397 DCL cuando una serie de eventos tuvieron lugar en las instalaciones militares de la Alianza de la Esfera Terrestre, ataques con tintes terroristas cobraban vidas de soldados ocasionando pérdidas de infraestructura y recursos humanos, saco a flote los planes de un alto comandante del Ejército de la Alianza, siendo parte de la subdivisión denominada Specials, Hanzo Yahiko, un ególatra y carismático aristócrata, cuya misión era la de conseguir a toda costa la paz, esa subdivisión en realidad era una pantalla de humo para la Organización Akatsuki financiada por una poderosa Sociedad autoproclamada como la Fundación Mugen, la cual era presidida por el Duque Orochimaru, tío de Yahiko.

La operación Meteoro se puso en marcha, lo que desconocían los cabecillas de dicha operación era que altos mandos de la Alianza Unida de la Esfera Terrestre ya sabían de ante mano dichos planes. La seguidilla de ataques a importantes puestos de operaciones militares de la Alianza Unida en general y Akatsuki en particular, perpetrada por jóvenes que piloteaban unas naves humanoides denominadas Gundam, unos Mobile Suits fabricados con una rara aleación indestructible, el Gundamium, solo existente en los asteroides que rodean a la órbita terrestre, explotada por las Colonias Espaciales. Siendo reconocidos 9 pilotos, entrenados para realizar todo tipo de tareas, por más peligrosas que sean dichas misiones, condenables para la opinión pública. Estos jóvenes pilotos eran piezas descartables que se encontraban atrapados en una especie de juego siniestro, porque solo conocían algo acerca de sus misiones, muy poco de sus enemigos y absolutamente nada acerca de sus propios compañeros.

Por otro lado de la historia tenemos a Umino Hinata, una joven doncella, hija del Canciller diplomático de la Alianza Unida de la Esfera Terrestre, Umino Iruka, quien tenía el deber de encontrar un tratado que beneficiara a las Colonias Espaciales y a los miembros de la Alianza Unida. La joven peliazul de inusuales ojos perlados solía acompañar a su padre en sus misiones al espacio para sus correspondientes conversaciones con sus congéneres de las Colonias.

En una oportunidad, a su regreso de una de las tantas reuniones acompañando al Canciller Iruka, la ojiluna había sido testigo de un ingreso no autorizado a la atmosfera terrestre, sorprendiéndose que su propio padre dijera sin titubear que la Operación Meteoro se encontraba activo, dejando perpleja a la muchacha.

Ese incidente fue el inicio, haciendo que su destino estuviera enlazado con un joven enigmático que se había estrellado en la playa cerca a la propiedad de la familia Umino, un rubio con marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas.

Hinata lo había encontrado inconsciente cuando se había ido molesta con su padre cuando supo que no iba a estar presente en su debut en la sociedad aristocrática. A pesar de los ruegos de su madre Umino Anko, la doncella había salido en dirección a su lugar especial en la playa.

Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al hallarlo con un traje espacial.

-oye! Estas vivo..? –corrió la doncella a certificarse que el intruso aun poseía signos vitales cuando el joven abrió ampliamente sus ojos revelando unos profundos orbes cerúleos.

La nítida emoción de consternación indicó a Hinata que el muchacho estaba considerando huir lo más rápido posible.

-me has visto ttebayo? –había dicho con furia helada, por un momento amago atacar a la peliazul, pero repentinamente empezó a correr sin rumbo dejando perpleja a la ojiluna.

Desde ese encuentro tan inusual, los caminos de Umino Hinata y el desconocido piloto rubio se volvieron a cruzar y entrelazar cuando la peliazul reconoció al nuevo alumno que se presentaba en su prestigiosa escuela.

-Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, un placer.. –se había presentado el rubio de mirada helada, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara al notar como el nuevo alumno la reconocía.

-es el joven que una vez vi en la playa –había susurrado perpleja Hinata, haciendo que su mejor amiga Yamanaka Ino sonriera ampliamente.

-al fin la Princesa de Hielo muestra interés por un espécimen masculino..? –había dicho con burla la rubia de ojos verdes, como siempre Hinata no digno respuesta.

El chisme había corrido veloz como la pólvora encendida, llegando a oídos de uno de los pretendientes más acérrimos de la joven ojiluna.

-que Uzumaki-san es el nuevo interés de Umino-sama..? –había balbuceado en shock Inuzuka Kiba al enterarse del chisme iniciado por Ino –no lo permitiré!

El castaño había desafiado en un duelo durante la clase de esgrima al Uzumaki, quien sin esfuerzo había derrotado y humillado al Inuzuka, quien pudo percibir el aura tenebrosa del rubio de helados ojos azules, y aún más le inspiro un respetuoso temor al comprobar como su casco de fibra de vidrio estaba averiado por la punta segura del florete roto por la fuerza impuesta por el Uzumaki.

El día del debut de Umino Hinata era un acontecimiento tratado como el evento del año. Muchos ansiaban una invitación pero por los últimos ataques terroristas se había mantenido para un público selecto. Al ver que Hinata en persona llevara una tarjeta personalizada de su fiesta, muchos interpretaron como la declaración tacita de las intenciones de la ojiluna.

-me gustaría que aceptaras acompañarme a mi fiesta de debut como mi chambelán.. –había dicho Hinata entregando la invitación a Naruto delante de algunos alumnos, quienes admirados por la iniciativa de la Umino, aplaudieron emocionados hasta que contuvieron el aliento cuando Naruto sin ceremonia y apático destruyo la invitación delante de los ojos perlados de la doncella.

-que cruel.. –había musitado Hinata aguantándose con orgullo sus lágrimas que no rodaran por sus mejillas de porcelana.

-recuerda.. –se acercó el rubio limpiando una lagrima traicionera de la mejilla sonrojada de la joven –te mataré..

La peliazul quedo shockeada por dicha declaración, viendo alejarse el rubio sin mirar atrás.

Lo que jamás creyó Hinata que en el siguiente viaje a una de las Colonias Espaciales que tenía gran predisposición de colaborar con Umino Iruka de tomar el camino diplomático de hallar una solución pacífica del conflicto, se cruzara con Lady Konan, una Coronel de la Subdivisión Specials, quien sería un nexo del Ejercito de la Alianza Unida durante las negociaciones.

Durante esa reunión clave, Lady Konan, bajo órdenes del Comandante Hanzo Yahiko, planto una bomba oculta en un artefacto inofensivo para eliminar a Umino Iruka quien era considerado un elemento hostil para los planes de Akatsuki.

Por azar del destino, Hinata había cambiado los planes de Lady Konan al verse acorralada con su bomba disfrazada entregada por la doncella. De inmediato y con improvisación, Lady Konan había lanzado la bomba directo al salón de reuniones.

Hinata, horrorizada por las acciones de Lady Konan, corrió desesperada para hallar a su moribundo padre, quien fue auxiliado por un grupo de rebeldes que formaban parte de RAIZ, una organización de las Colonias que luchaban contra el régimen opresor de la Alianza Unida.

Con su último aliento, Umino Iruka reveló un secreto celosamente custodiado por el diplomático.

-mi dulce Hina-chan, me has llenado de orgullo cada día que me has sonreído, eres una hermosa joven cuyo destino es mayor de lo que tu madre y yo pudiéramos otorgarte.. –Hinata lloraba desconsolada ante las palabras de su padre.

-padre, por favor, guarda tus fuerzas.. regresaremos juntos a casa..

-escúchame Hina-chan.. –había insistido el hombre mirando directo a los orbes perlas de la joven –te hemos ocultado todos estos años tu verdadero linaje.. mi querida Hina-chan.. eres la heredera del Reino de Byakko, eres la hija bienamada de Hyuuga Hiashi, el soberano pacifista que heredo la visión de su padre Hiroshi.. tu nana Shina me trajo cuando cayó tu reino bajo el fuego iniciado por la Alianza Unida que no toleraba la filosofía de paz sin armas que fue parte del Triunvirato de la Paz.. querrán asesinarte.. debes cuidarte en quien confías.. te amo Hina-chan..

De algún modo, Hinata no creyó en las últimas declaraciones de su padre, pero si mantenía en su corazón el amor que sintió del hombre por quien siempre seria su figura paterna.

El grupo RAIZ, al enterarse que la joven era descendiente de uno del Triunvirato de la Paz, ofrecieron asilo y protección, pero Hinata negó cortésmente. Necesitaba hablar con su niñera y averiguar toda la verdad.

Con mucho sigilo, Hinata regreso a la Tierra, a su hogar, donde una desconsolada Anko la había abrazado y llorado la muerte de Iruka, su gran amor. Tras consolar a su madre, finalmente la joven pudo encontrar el momento de conversar con su niñera.

La mujer llevaba su larga cabellera pelirroja en un intrincado peinado elevado como unas trenzas formando un rodete con su traje de sirviente, sonrió tristemente a su querida niña.

-mi pequeña, cuanto lamento que hayas sufrido tanto ttebane.. –Hinata se refugió en los cálidos brazos de su niñera.

-nana.. dime por favor que mi padre es Umino Iruka.. –había musitado la ojiluna, sintiendo que la pelirroja se envaraba nerviosa, confirmando las palabras del diplomático –así que es verdad..?

-ven mi niña.. esto debemos conversarlo a solas ttebane.. –le indico la mujer mayor, llevando a remolque a una desconsolada peliazul.

Asombrada, Hinata nunca imagino que en la mansión tuviera un intrincado laberinto secreto, llegando hasta un sótano lúgubre.

-es una habitación de pánico, en caso de que lleguemos a ser atacados.. –había contestado a la muda pregunta de Hinata –así fue como sobrevivimos al asedio durante el ataque del Reino de Byakko..

Shina había iniciado su propia historia, ella misma era una refugiada habitante de la Colonia Espacial, su verdadero nombre era Uzumaki Kushina, hija de Uzumaki Naruto, parte del Triunvirato de la Paz. Cuando sucedió el atentado que la dejo huérfana, su mejor amigo Hiashi la había rescatado para traerla en su reino y ocultarla con el nombre de Maki Shina.

Siendo Shina había conocido a un joven oficial de la Alianza Unida, Namikaze Minato, un aristócrata que había luchado al lado de Hiashi durante el asedio al Reino de Byakko. Un año antes del nacimiento de Hinata, había dado a luz a su hijo Namikaze Menma, pero durante la confusión de la huida, su hijo de 15 meses había desaparecido.

Perdió contacto con Minato quien debía poner a salvo al heredero y hermano mayor de Hinata, Hyuuga Neji. Pero Kushina nunca más supo de su esposo ni del hermano de la ojiluna. Solo tuvo una opción, y la pareja Umino acepto ocultarlas, a Kushina como nana de la nueva hija de los Umino.

-te pareces tanto a tu madre, tan bella como una flor y tan dulce como un rollito de canela.. pero tienes la voluntad y la determinación de Hiashi-teme.. sé que ambos estarán orgullosos de la hermosa jovencita que has crecido ttebane.

Las revelaciones impactaron en Hinata, quien secretamente estaba decidida en vengar a su familia, y en especial en memoria de su padre Iruka, asesinaría a Lady Konan, costara lo que costara.

En una reunión convocada por el Comandante Hanzo Yahiko, Lady Konan se había cruzado con Shiro Count, un oficial que había escalado posiciones en tiempo record, muchos rumoreaban que fue entrenado por el legendario Sarutobi Hiruzen, un Mariscal de gran trayectoria dentro del Ejército. El oficial siempre portaba una Máscara blanca que cubría sus rasgos superiores del rostro, incluso el mismo Comandante Yahiko desconocía el perfil desnudo del llamado Conde Blanco.

-los he llamado porque me temo, Lady Konan, has dejado un cabo suelto.. –había dicho el Comandante, quien estaba alimentando unos canarios amarillos.

-como..? –se sentía ultrajada al haber sido reprendida delante de Shiro Count.

-Umino Hinata sobrevivió y retorno a la Tierra.. debes eliminarla.. –Yahiko estaba midiendo las reacciones de sus oficiales de mayor confianza, notando la indignación femenina de su Coronel y la expresión pétrea del Conde Blanco –o debo asignar a Shiro Count esta misión.

-considérala exitosa al amanecer mi Comandante.. –había salido la mujer con furia al enterarse que la jovencita que casi hizo que fracasara aún seguía respirando.

-no te importa.. –había preguntado Yahiko calibrando la reacción del oficial de larga cabellera castaña y mascara blanca.

-tus ordenes son sagradas.. –fue lo único dicho por el Conde Blanco.

-Oh, Shiro, sabes que estimo tus opiniones.. después de todo eres mi paladín de gran confianza en Akatsuki..

-tengo el informe de los avistamientos de los 9 Gundam confirmados.. –cambio de asunto el enmascarado a un tema de mayor interés.

-los famosos pilotos de Gundam.. –había dicho con un tono interesado el Comandante.

-según los reportes, han sido verídicos incluso los nombres de los pilotos y sus probables científicos a cargo..

-los infame 9 vejestorios.. –dijo Yahiko -fueron ingenieros contratados por la Fundación Mugen, tras el atentado del Triunvirato de la Paz, decidieron desertar de Akatsuki cuando terminaron de construir el prototipo Gundam Griffin.. que según escuche has logrado finalmente dominarlo..

-asi es.. hemos identificado a Gundam Tanuki proveniente de la Colonia S1, cuyo mecenas conocido es Sabaku no Rasa, dueño de varios asteroides mineros.. la última ubicación de Akasuna Chiyo fue refugiarse en esa colonia espacial.. –Shiro Count saco una tableta que comandaba un gran ordenador donde imágenes mostraba la explicación del oficial –según identificaciones de sobrevivientes, el probable piloto es compatible su apariencia con el hijo único y menor de Rasa, el llamado Demonio de la arena, Gaara..

-interesante, esa anciana debió llevar a su nieto Sasori, uno de los mejores mecánicos que habíamos tenido dentro de nuestra organización.

-según las fuentes, se vio a Gaara tratando con una organización terrestre llamado Ningyõ liderado por el infame Kankuro, un abierto opositor a la Alianza Unida..

-si, han sido un dolor de muelas, considerando que el desierto un territorio difícil de explorar..

-desde la Colonia R2, donde habíamos rastreado a Ginkaku, quien encontró refugio y posiblemente es el responsable de la creación del Gundam Nekomata.. –las imágenes mostraban al científico al lado de imágenes de un Gundam con forma de Gato atacando unas instalaciones militares –desconocemos más detalles de la piloto, excepto de su nombre Nii Yugito.. es todo..

-es muy hermosa.. no tanto como Lady Konan debo admitir..

-desde la Colonia K3 hubo mucho caos cuando el supuesto piloto, Karatachi Yagura fue asesinado por un sujeto que obedece al nombre de Uchiha Obito.. –aquí se detuvo el Conde Blanco.

-si, nuestro antiguo espía.. –dijo Yahiko recordando aquel entusiasta espía -que decidió desertar de Akatsuki dejando a su novia Nohara Rin que piloteara el Gundam Genbu creado por Byakuren.. solo que la última vez que se vio ese Gundam, muchos concuerdan que el piloto no obedece a la descripción de esa mujer.. –aquí sonrió condescendiente a Shiro Count -después de todo no podría haber sobrevivido al combate contra tu Gundam Griffin..

-debo admitir que jamás se nos ocurrió que el Gundam Genbu fuera hurtado por el oficial Yuki Haku.. –siguió diciendo el enmascarado.

-fue un espía que esperaba el momento oportuno.. –resto importancia Yahiko mientras contemplaba las nuevas imágenes frunciendo el ceño –que sabes del Gundam Saru..

-que fue Oonoki quien lo diseño.. y que su nieta Kurotsuchi de la Colonia I4 es quien lo maneja..

-si.. he notado que fue quien más ha atacado con una saña sin igual nuestras instalaciones..

-fue quien convenció a los infame 9 vejestorios a desertar.. –dijo Shiro, siguiendo con la siguiente información –ya el Gundam Taka casi no tenemos noticias, excepto que fue capaz de destruir una importante base militar de la Alianza Unida.

-debo admitir que el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke me es imposible de discernir su linaje.. considerando que Uchiha Kagami fue quien lo eligió de la Colonia K5.. –al notar que Yahiko no iba a opinar, siguió con su informe –ya de la Colonia K6 hemos seguido el rastro de Amachi –aquí Yahiko irguió una ceja reconociendo el nombre –como recordaras, era uno de los ingenieros más jóvenes y prometedores de Akatsuki…

-una perdida invaluable.. –había lamentado el Comandante

-si, es quien concibió el Gundam Tora, y su piloto, con el nombre de Utakata.. –paso a otra imagen –desde la Colonia T7 estuvo escondiéndose Kakuzu, quien creo a Gundam Kabutomushi.. su piloto una joven que obedece el nombre de Fû..

-Kakuzu.. otro cascarrabias, no lo veo como una perdida si debo ser sincero.. no sé cómo la Colonia T7 pudo costear su precio..

-no olvide que tienen bajo su poder muchos asteroides de minería.. como la Colonia S1.. –aquí cambio nuevamente las imágenes –y desde la Colonia R8 el venerable Mifune fue contratado por el dueño de esa colonia, dejando a su hermano menor, Killer Bee como piloto, pero en mi último enfrentamiento con Gundam Ox, debo asegurar que ese piloto si hubiera sobrevivido lo deje como mínimo incapacitado para manejar al Gundam..

-y finalmente, identificaron la colonia donde Shimura Danzõ se ha estado escondiendo..? –había un toque de furia fría en la voz del Comandante, después de todo su mejor amigo, Nagato había muerto durante la huida del Shimura durante su deserción en varias colonias.

-supuestamente en la Colonia K9 debía haber estado su laboratorio.. pero como los demás, cuando se puso en movimiento la Operación Meteoro, los infame vejestorios volvieron a esfumarse sin dejar rastros, solo especulaciones, pero pareciera que los pilotos tienen sus propias agendas.. y que huyeron hurtando los Gundam..

-y el piloto debe haber adquirido un nombre clave, porque llamarse Uzumaki Naruto es ser demasiado arrogante al honrar al Pacifista de las Colonias con actos terroristas, la ironía en su estado más puro.. ya pudieron localizar al piloto.

-aun no, hemos estado vigilando el área donde se pudo haber estrellado con su Gundam cuando lo intercepte mientras ingresaba como polizonte en la atmosfera terrestre..

-bien, mantenme informado..

-a sus órdenes..

La fiesta de debut de la joven Umino era un éxito sin precedentes. A pesar de la reciente pérdida sufrida por la familia, el diplomático Umino Iruka no se hubiera perdonado que la fiesta se hubiera visto empañada por su ausencia.

Hinata se había presentado en la habitación donde se hospedaba Naruto en el Campus de la Escuela, había atrapado en un momento crucial al Uzumaki quien estaba monitoreando unos canales oficiales del Ejército de la Alianza Unida gracias a sus conocimientos de hackeo.

-Umino.. que quieres.. –había tenido que dejar pasar a la ojiluna dentro de su habitación al ver como no cedería hasta que charlaran –no se supone que tienes una fiesta a la que asistir ttebayo?

-se toda la verdad.. de la Operación Meteoro, porque estas luchando como piloto del Gundam Kitsune por el bien de las Colonias.. –no pudo concluir la joven al percibir la agresividad del piloto quien apunto directo a la cabeza con una pistola de bajo calibre sacado de debajo del escritorio –adelante, mátame.. no tengo miedo..

Naruto quedo mirando a los grandes ojos de la joven, Azul contra Gris, el Cielo cediendo ante la Luna.

-tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.. nunca revelare tu identidad.. solo quisiera que lo supieras.

Y así la joven dejo al Uzumaki sumergido en un tempestuoso mar de confusión ante la actitud de la peliazul, hasta que una alarma logro enfocar sus pensamientos hacia su nueva misión.

Ya en la fiesta en el hogar del fallecido Canciller Umino, su viuda, Anko, era consolada por sus amigas más cercanas, hasta que la tristeza se vio momentáneamente olvidada al vislumbrar como descendía una bella doncella en su vestido lavanda entallado a su figura con un corset, y una amplia falda que le llegaba a media pierna, dejándola muy femenina a la joven Hinata.

-oh mi querida Hina-chan.. –había dicho Anko con lágrimas en sus ojos –tu padre hubiera llorado de emoción al ver la hermosa mujer que te estás convirtiendo..

-gracias madre.. –fue la sencilla y emotiva respuesta de la ojiluna, quien pronto se vio rodeada por sus amigas, entre ellas Yamanaka Ino.

-te ves magnifica, Hinata-sama! –el chillido emocionado de todas no lograba una sonrisa sincera de la debutante, quien solo mantuvo una expresión facial de sencillez y gratitud, pero para todos los presentes solo demostraba su entereza ante la adversidad de haber sido reciente su orfandad.

-que raro.. creí que Uzumaki-san hubiera llegado antes.. –escucho Hinata el comentario de Kiba a su colega, Akimichi Chouji –me pareció muy extraño que manejara esa ambulancia con tanta velocidad..

-hacia donde lo viste ir! –interrumpió bruscamente la peliazul al Inuzuka, quien de la impresión solo boqueó vergonzosamente –Inuzuka-san por favor dime donde viste ir a Naruto-kun!

-hacia el puerto.. –atino a decir pero la actitud brusca de la debutante dejo perplejos a sus amigos, quienes no comprendían la urgencia de la ojiluna en salir de su propia fiesta. La joven con un presentimiento de lo que fuera que iba a hacer el Uzumaki.

Sin preámbulos, exigió a su chofer de confianza, Hatake Kakashi, que la llevara hasta el puerto, a pesar de las protestas del hombre, quien también fungía como guardaespaldas de la Umino.

En un muelle de uso militar, Uzumaki Naruto estaba revisando en su Tablet como un cuerpo grandioso metálico era transportado hacia la superficie.

-al fin te he encontrado, Naruto-kun! –Naruto se detuvo al escuchar la dulce voz de la joven peliazul quien se acercaba rápidamente, y en un movimiento inesperado estaba apuntando hacia el corazón de la joven.

-Umino.. –dijo suavemente el rubio al notar como venía la joven con su vestido de gala -te había prometido que te mataría ttebayo –había dicho antes de apretar el gatillo ante la mirada perpleja de Hinata, pero al escuchar el sonido de un disparo, se detuvo bruscamente.

No estaba herida, pero Naruto si, quien apenas pudo desviar el proyectil, con un rasguño en su brazo dominante, soltando el arma de fuego.

Delante de la pareja hacia su aparición una joven de pelo verde, cuerpo estilizado cubierto por un traje espacial.

-y la heroína hace su aparición para rescatar a la doncella quien está siendo amenazada por el infame villano ssu.. –había dicho la joven de grandes ojos ámbar –me llamo Fû por cierto ssu.. –de repente Naruto se movió buscando su arma, recibiendo un nuevo disparo, esta vez de raspón en el muslo izquierdo –tranquilo chico que la violencia es mala, envenena el alma y..

Pero la recién llegada quedo impactada al ver como la joven ojiluna se puso delante de Naruto, defendiéndolo.

-déjalo en paz! –acto seguido se puso a la altura de Naruto, quien no creía como esa doncella lo estaba auxiliando después de haber sido amenazada de muerte. Hinata partió un pedazo de su bello vestido para usar como torniquete y salvaguardar las heridas del Uzumaki, quien aún no despegaba sus orbes cerúleos ante el acto altruista de la Umino.

-pero que rayos.. –había musitado la peliverde –en que momento me convertí en la villana ssu..

Pero el trio pronto se percató que la Patrulla Costera había notado la cercanía de dos grandes mobile suits que se acercaban a la costa, en dirección del muelle militar.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, ni Hinata ni Fû podrían haber adivinado las intenciones de Naruto, quien saco una bazuca sorpresivamente del gran bolso que traía para luego apuntar hacia el Gundam de color naranja.

-ESPERA QUE VAS A HAC… -la ojiambar no pudo terminar cuando el arma había sido disparado, impactando en ambos Gundam haciendo que una onda expansiva chocara toda la costa.

Hinata fue protegida por un recién llegado Kakashi y Fû, mientras Naruto fue lanzado al mar, aparentemente inconsciente.

Esa noticia rápidamente llego a oídos de la organización Akatsuki, enviando a Shiro Count para verificar la veracidad de la información.

La misma Hinata había ido hasta las instalaciones militares, usando el nombre de su padre Iruka para acceder hasta el sitio donde tenían recluido al Uzumaki. Su guía era un joven oficial de nombre Aisa Ryoku. Ambos apenas estaban por ingresar a la sala previa a la habitación donde mantenían sedado al joven terrorista, pero apenas pudieron protegerse al sentir una explosión desde dicha habitación.

La joven Fû había ingresado sigilosamente en dichas instalaciones para liberar al piloto del Gundam Kitsune, con la sorpresa de ver como el Uzumaki ya estaba en proceso de liberarse por su cuenta, engañando las maquinas al simular su estado onírico.

Ambos habían saltado, portando unos paracaídas, mientras la peliverde ya estaba lejos con su paracaídas abierto, Naruto se había desmayado durante la caída.

-Rayos! Se va impactar en el asfalto ssu! –la ojiambar estaba perpleja, mientras Hinata se había asomado desde el agujero de la explosión viendo como caía al vacío el Uzumaki.

-NARUTO-KUN! DESPIERTA! –fue el grito que logro despertar al rubio, quien automáticamente abrió su paracaídas pero no fue suficiente para alejarlo del acantilado, pero si para maniobrar y huir de las instalaciones militares usando parkour para aterrizar casi ileso, ya en el suelo, la peliverde lo esperaba a bordo de un vehiculo.

Hinata solo quedo viendo como ambos pilotos Gundam huían mientras Ryoku le confesaba la poca información de ambos y como eran terroristas buscados por el ejército de la Alianza Unida de la Esfera Terrestre.

Pero la vida de Hinata dio un giro inesperado, cuando días después de dicho incidente, una noche, Kushina la había despertado bruscamente, y con Kakashi estaban preparándose para huir. Un equipo Comando había atravesado el perímetro de la mansión, ya la señora Anko ya fue llevada a salvo, mientras Kushina y Kakashi se encargaban de la seguridad de la joven Umino.

Pero fueron interceptados por una unidad Zetsu, tenían órdenes de exterminar cualquier miembro de la familia Umino y a su personal de apoyo. Pero no contaban con la intervención del Gundam Kitsune, gracias a que Naruto había interceptado un mensaje encriptado cuyas órdenes eran la muerte de la peliazul, el rubio no paro para pensar y dejando atrás a su nueva aliada, se había presentado en la mansión Umino, derrotando las unidades Zetsu que estaban atacando a los indefensos habitantes del lugar.

Una vez que el Zetsu había sido derrotado, la joven corrió hacia el Gundam desoyendo los gritos de Kushina y Kakashi, el Gundam naranja se fue acercando a la joven peliazul y en un movimiento repentino, lanzo un ataque que paso por el costado de la doncella quien quedo parada con una mirada desafiante.

-porque simplemente no puedo matarla ttebayo –musito el Uzumaki furioso consigo mismo.

Pero no le dio tiempo de seguir indagando, cuando un cohete fue lanzado por un Zetsu semi funcional derrotado por el Gundam Kitsune, cuyo objetivo era exterminar a la hija del Canciller Umino.

Como acto reflejo, el Gundam Kitsune se interpuso ante la explosión, protegiendo a la ojiluna quien apenas creía estar a salvo tras ese nuevo ataque. Aún conmocionada y necesitando ver al Uzumaki, Hinata volvió a intentar acercarse, pero esta vez Kakashi y Kushina lograron llevar a la joven por una ruta segura para ocultarse. Antes de partir, Kushina sentía una extraña conexión con el Gundam naranja con forma de zorro.

Fû había llegado poco después, intentando socavar del Uzumaki su actitud precipitada, ya que apenas habían logrado recuperar sus Gundam cuando estos estaban siendo transportados a otro cuartel militar manejado por los Specials.

Habían tenido un encontronazo con el piloto del Gundam Griffin, el prototipo de todos los Gundam, y por lo tanto el más antiguo y más peligroso. El Uzumaki se había impresionado del talento del Conde Blanco, y éste estaba interesado en el rubio de marcas de bigotes, queriendo averiguar cómo se había convertido en un poderoso piloto.

En conjunto lograron despistar al piloto del Gundam Griffin, aunque en el fondo creían que el Conde Blanco los dejo huir, por lo que Fû logro llevar a Naruto junto de su amigo Killer Bee, otro piloto que había sobrevivido a un combate contra Shiro Count, y estaba entrenando a un nuevo piloto del Gundam Ox, Darui. En una instalación secreta financiada por el hermano de Killer Bee, conocen a los mecánicos Yoku y Kibõ, quienes reparaban a los Gundam Kitsune y Kabutomushi.

En otra parte, en el desierto Infernal, un pelirrojo observaba a su invitado, Uchiha Sasuke, quien apenas había logrado escapar de una instalación de entrenamiento del Ejercito de la Alianza Unida, teniendo un combate descarnado con la instructora de dichas instalaciones, Kusa Karin.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado admirando un piano.

-te gustaría tocar..? –había preguntado Gaara.

El pelinegro se acercó al hermoso ejemplar de piano de cola, y con una soltura envidiable empezó un vals melancólico, al poco sintió como el pelirrojo le hacia el acompañamiento con una ejecución envidiable del violín.

Esa conexión logro al fin que el Uchiha confiara en el Sabaku no.

-gracias, ha sido agradable esta recuperación.. pero tengo alguien por quien regresar.. estará muy preocupada.

-comprendo, tengo a mis hermanas Temari y Shiho que me matarían si no me reportara periódicamente.. solo recuerda que tienes un amigo y aliado aquí con los Ningyõ..

-gracias..

Pero no todos tuvieron un acercamiento amigable.

En otro punto, el Gundam Saru combatía ferozmente contra el Gundam Genbu.

-eres un espía que no merece manejar un Gundam, deberías rendirte y dejar que los verdaderos pilotos cumplamos con la misión –los ataques viciosos de Kurotsuchi eran desviados por un tranquilo pelinegro.

-no me conoces, por lo que no tienes por qué opinar..

La destrucción que les rodeaba pronto atrajo la atención de un tercer piloto Gundam, Yugito.

-pero que carajos..

Pero su intervención fue en vano, porque pronto Akatsuki estaba enviando unidades Samehada para intervenir en esa batalla, obligando que los tres pilotos Gundam tuvieran que huir.

Por otro lado, Utakata estudiaba unos planes, mientras el Gundam Tora se mantenía oculto con una red de camuflaje, que simulaban vegetación acorde al paisaje boscoso.

-interesante.. una caravana de insumos están previstos para llegar esta madrugada.. creo que tenemos trabajo que hacer..

La Fundación Mugen estaba de fiesta, gracias a las últimas noticias, su Organización Akatsuki estaba obteniendo muchos cargos clave al no resolver la problemática de los ataques terroristas de los pilotos Gundam, para finalmente lograr su objetivo de dominar todas las naciones terrestres.

Una limusina blanca paro, de pronto un peligris había ayudado a una doncella peliazul a descender de dicha limusina. Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco que entallaba maravillosamente su figura, su larga cabellera llevaba en un hermoso recogido.

Cuando se acercó al anfitrión, éste la detuvo cuando no presento invitación alguna. Pero la joven hizo oídos sordos, haciendo que el hombre estuviera a punto de llamar a seguridad.

-Tsuki querida, espero no haber tardado tanto.. –la voz autoritaria de una bella dama rubia había hecho retroceder al anfitrión.

-Lady Tsunade Senju, un honor su presencia.. –pero fue interrumpido con una mano en alto impidiendo que el hombre se explayara en halagos vacíos.

-Tsuki, estoy consciente que acompañar a tu anciana abuela debe ser un fastidio.. –había nuevamente dicho la mujer, logrando una tenue sonrisa de Hinata.

-no, Tsunade-sama, estaba angustiada en creer que llegue tarde y no logre alcanzarla..

Ambas mujeres ingresaron en la fiesta, que ya estaba en su apogeo.

-debo decir que recibir la nota de Shina-chan me impresiono.. pero al verte sin duda es como retroceder en el tiempo y admirar a una joven madre tuya, mi bella Tsuki..

Hinata estaba francamente emocionada en conocer a la tan famosa Lady Tsunade, quien según su nana Kushina, fue una íntima amiga de su abuelo Hiroshi, y conocía muy bien a la madre de Hinata, Hyuuga Tsuki.

La charla amena de ambas damas se vio interrumpida por el anuncio de la llegada de Lady Konan, quien portaba una rosa roja en su uniforme militar.

La oficial de Akatsuki rápidamente reconoció a la hija de Umino Iruka, estando bajo las alas de una de las damas influyentes de la Fundación Mugen. Apenas se acercó al par de mujeres, Hinata se paró detrás de Tsunade en actitud sumisa, dejando a la dama mayor sentada encarando a una de las más feroces oficiales de Akatsuki.

-esa rosa roja no queda en un uniforme militar.. –fueron las palabras dichas por Tsunade impactando a Konan, quien sonrío al recordar como el Comandante Yahiko había puesto personalmente dicha flor en ella argumentando que su belleza suavizaría su imagen ante los aristócratas de la Fundación y realzando la belleza natural de la mujer.

En un acto sin precedentes, Hinata saco un pequeño revolver de su bolso, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-POR MI PADRE! –disparo la ojiluna, pero el impacto solo logro destruir la rosa en el pecho de Lady Konan quien apenas logró esquivar el ataque.

Tan pronto recuperaron del shock, Lady Konan ordenó el arresto de la joven peliazul.

-que valiente jovencita, igual a su madre.. –había dicho Lady Tsunade, tomando su té tranquilamente ante la mirada perpleja de Lady Konan.

Hinata huía sin mirar atrás, no se arrepentía de su plan, solo lamentaba no haber podido cumplir con su objetivo. Apenas dio una vuelta a un edificio, una Unidad Zetsu la esperaba, listo para arrestarla cuando de repente otra unidad Samehada apareció interponiéndose.

-Tengo ordenes de escoltar a la señorita Hyuuga Hinata hasta su nación.. el Reino de Byakko.. –la voz femenina inspiraba respeto –estas recibiendo tus nuevas órdenes ahora mismo.

Apenas el Zetsu se retiró, Hinata aún estaba recelosa de la recién llegada. De la Unidad Samehada descendió una oficial pelirroja.

-Hinata-sama, no tema, fui enviada por tu hermano, Hyuuga Neji-sama para escoltarla a su verdadero hogar.

-quien eres..?

-soy tu guardaespaldas, mi nombre clave era Kusa Karin, mi verdadero nombre es Uzumaki Karin.. -eso logro que Hinata quedara perpleja –y estoy casi segura que mi tía Kushina aun está cuidándote.

El Duque Orochimaru, enterándose de que Shiro Count había estado manejando el Gundam Griffin bajo aprobación de su sobrino Yahiko, aun peor, había permitido que dos rebeldes pilotos de Gundam habían escapado con sus unidades a medio reparar gracias a las órdenes del Conde Blanco, exigió la cabeza del oficial como chivo expiatorio, haciendo que el Comandante Yahiko no pudiera intervenir, cuando se puso a disposición los nuevos modelos Mobile Dolls, unidades de combate manejados a computadora, haciendo el uso de pilotos innecesario, desagradando al Comandante de Akatsuki.

La noticia de que las nuevas unidades controladas por computadora estaban atacando bases militares dominadas por Akatsuki en lugar de las supuestas Colonias espaciales logro su cometido en engañar a los habitantes oprimidos, quienes creyendo esa mentira, empezaron a culpar a los jóvenes pilotos de Gundam.

Esa culpabilidad se vio reflejada cuando en una trampa de Akatsuki, fueron atraídos los pilotos Gundam hasta una base militar, donde varios oficiales del ejército de la Alianza Unida de la Esfera Terrestre estaba teniendo una reunión para consolidar un tratado de paz que beneficiaría a las Colonias Espaciales, en dicha reunión que encabezada el Mariscal Senju Tobirama, supuestamente debía haber estado presente el Comandante Yahiko, el principal objetivo de los pilotos Gundam, y que dicha reunión era con operativos de Akatsuki.

La aeronave que viajaba el Mariscal Tobirama llevaba una insignia que claramente simbolizaba a la Alianza Unida de la Esfera Terrestre, pero al despegar se revelo que llevaba la insignia de Akatsuki; guiándose por un mensaje encriptado, Uzumaki Naruto, a bordo del Gundam Kitsune, fue el responsable de derribar dicha aeronave que contaba al completo todos los oficiales de alto mando que estaban de acuerdo al Tratado de Paz.

El único que había sobrevivido era el Comandante Momoshi Zabusa, quien en un mensaje en vivo directo desde la aeronave donde viajaba el Comandante Yahiko, había repudiado el ataque de los pilotos Gundam en nombre de las Colonias Espaciales. Tras terminar el mensaje, Zabusa fue ejecutado por Lady Konan ante la mirada del Comandante Yahiko.

Sin el respaldo de las Colonias, los nueve pilotos de Gundam quedaron a la deriva, y cada uno por su lado decidieron investigar para corroborar la noticia y averiguar las repercusiones que las mentiras dichas por la Fundacion Mugen estaba transmitiendo a las Colonias.

Hinata, ya asumiendo su papel como heredera de la familia Hyuuga, exigió a sus guardaespaldas Karin y Kakashi que la llevaran al Polo Norte, donde habría lugar el duelo entre el Conde Blanco contra el Gundam Kitsune.

Namikaze Minato, quien estaba discapacitado al haber perdido un ojo durante el ataque al Reino de Byakko, finalmente se había reunido con su amada Kushina, cuando Karin rescato a la doncella Hyuuga. Como oficial del alto mando de la Alianza Unida de la Esfera Terrestre, logro mantener a salvo a Hinata y su sequito, pero también estaba al pendiente de su señor, Hyuuga Neji.

Por esa razón, Hinata supo del duelo de Naruto, al haber escuchado que el piloto fue requerido para la revancha contra el Conde Blanco. La joven ojiluna estuvo indagando por los pasos del joven Uzumaki, a tal grado de que el rubio había visitado la tumba del Mariscal Tobirama, incluso se cruzó con la joven nieta del oficial fallecido.

Justamente en su poder poseía una carta que podría ser crucial para la estabilidad mental del piloto del Gundam Kitsune, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de ejercer su status obligando a Minato que la llevara al local del duelo clandestino, después de todo, el Conde Blanco era buscado también para rendir cuentas a la Fundación Mugen.

La joven a bordo de una aeronave llego justo a tiempo del desarrollo del duelo, interponiéndose entre ambos mobile suits de gundamiun, leyendo la emotiva carta de perdón de Senju Akane hacia el piloto Uzumaki.

Además le hizo recordar a Naruto que debía volver para matarla, y para ello debía derrotar al Conde Blanco, que debía acabarlo por el bien de todos; Karin la detiene antes de que continúe Hinata con sus insultos hacia Shiro Count.

-Hinata-sama, por favor, no sigas insultando..

-no me interesa.. Naruto-kun, no importa que, acabalo de una vez, gana!

-Hinata-sama! Estas deseando la muerte de tu querido hermano mayor si continuas encorajando al piloto del Kitsune..

-mi hermano..? –quedo perpleja la ojiluna –quieres decir que Neji-niisan..?

Al mismo tiempo, Naruto recibía un mensaje encriptado de Danzõ quien intervino las comunicaciones asumiendo la derrota y dejando al joven rubio la decisión de completar su última misión.

Del interior del Gundam Kitsune, sale el joven rubio ante la mirada perpleja de los presentes.

-MISION ACEPTADA! –y acto seguido Naruto apretó un botón que activaba la autodestrucción del Gundam Kitsune, cometiendo suicidio en medio de su duelo con Shiro Count.

-NARUTO-KUN! –gritaba horrorizada la peliazul no creyendo como el joven rubio caía pesadamente en la nieve mientras su Gundam naranja volaba en muchos pedazos.

############

Ohayou

se que se preguntaran.. pa'cuando Tamashi.. créanme, para poder escribir debo liberar espacio, y este proyecto lo tenia atorado hasta la coronilla, al principio iba a ser un OneShot, pero se ha convertido en un monstruo en cuanto a argumento, por lo que estimo sera un ThreeShot.

quizás para el cumpleaños de Naruto tenga la sorpresa de un nuevo capitulo de Tamashi, porque tengo otros dos que también me están bloqueando mis ideas. solo pido paciencia.

ahora si, como siempre, por favor recuerden la campaña **"****Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario" **que es a favor de la campaña con voz y voto: porque dar a favoritos y follow, y no dejar un comentario es como manosear una teta y salir corriendo.

Lectores si.

Acosadores no.

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


End file.
